Shippo's Love Story
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: After twelve years Shippo and Souten meet each other for a second time. They seem to be falling in love with each other the only problem is that they are looking for her boyfriend.


"Lord Shippo! Over here lord Shippo!" Lord? I'm a lot of things but I'm definitely not a lord. I walked over to the village man.

"I'm not a lord you can just call me Shippo." My name's Shippo, The fox demon of justice. Until recently I would travel with my friends Inuyasha and the others but ever since Kagome and Inuyasha got married I travel alone.

"Come lord Shippo we can talk inside." The man said taking me inside to the biggest room in the house. Inside the room there was a man who looked identical to the one I was talking with now.

"My name is Reoki my brother Kiro here is the leader of this village." The man who led me into the room said as he sat down next to him brother and gestured for me to do the same.

"Why don't you begin by telling me when this all started." I said smiling at them.

"Until recently our village was a peaceful one but a few weeks ago a demon started showing up and began threating our village. He keeps demanding that we hand over someone named Koryu but there is no one here by that name." That name seemed familiar to me not in a good way but not necessarily in a bad way either.

"Koryu." I let that name float in my mind for a while before standing up. "Very well take me to him immediately."

"Well lord Shippo the problem is no one really knows where the demon lives and the demon himself won't return until tomorrow morning." Kiro said for the first time since I've known him.

"We have also prepared a room for you to sleep in while you stay here." Reoki added.

I should be sleeping right now. I've always had trouble falling asleep when I'm alone and ever since kagome and Inuyasha got married it has only gotten worse. Lady Kaede has been pestering me about not having a lover for a long time but not many demons or humans seem to be interested in a demon who's also a demon slayer.

At that moment I heard footsteps coming towards my room and my ears perked up a little bit.

"Brother, you should have told him" It was Reoki's voice

"Quiet Reoki do you want lord Shippo to hear you?"

"But if the demon has a name don't you think it might be important for lord Shippo to know it."

Now I was interested these men and their village were keeping a secret from me? Normally people were too afraid to keep things from me.

"Names cause mercy and sympathy Reoki. I will not be killed by that demon because the slayer feels sorry for it and allows it to live." The pace of their footsteps seemed to get quicker and the hushed tone in their voices seemed to get quieter as they got closer to my room.

"But Kiro I heard from my cousins, Best friends, fathers, second cousin that only the really powerful demons have names lord Shippo could be in danger if we don't tell him."

"First of all your cousin, best friends, fathers, second cousin is you!" Kiro said.

"And I assure you I'm right brother!" Reiko interrupted.

"As for the fox demon I couldn't care less what happens to him as long as the other demon is killed." Kiro said to Reoki as their voices faded off into the distance. Soon after things became quiet again I allowed myself to drift off into sleep still thinking about the unnamed demon and Koryu.

After the sun the rose the next morning the two brothers and I were off meet the unknown demon at the entrance of the village. I'd had the idea in my head for a while now and I was sure it would work. I knew that Reoki was dying to tell me the name of the demon just by how he acted whenever I got close to him. I slowed my pace down so that I was able walk next to Reoki.

"The name of the demon, Reoki. I want you to tell me what it is I'm sure you know it." Reoki slowed down in an attempt to hide either from me or his brother who was now giving him murderous looks.

"Um – Uh, Ex – Ex – Excuse me - e – e?" Reoki choked. I gave him a look that I'm sure would have scared Inuyasha. At the rate he's going it is going to take forever for him just to say on word, which is all I really need.

"Just tell me the name Reoki!" I suppose I must have scared him enough because he started to answer me.

"Oh right the name. Um well you see the thing is…" What is wrong with this guy? I knew humans liked to talk after all I spent most of my life traveling with them but this man brings a whole new meaning to talking too much.

"…I believe the name was Souten." Souten? Something about that name seems familiar. "Lord Shippo why have you stopped?" Once I realised I was standing still I took off running faster than I have ever run in my life. I have to figure out why Souten and Koryu seem so familiar to me! Reoki and Kiro are yelling at me to stop but I can't I have to know why this is bothering me so much.

"Lord Shippo the sacred sutras are back up on the entrance! Demons can no longer pass through the barrier!" I must have registered what they said to late because the next thing I knew I had a face full of sacred sutra barrier.

"Shippo?" That voice seemed oddly familiar to me but at that moment I was still recovering from my run in to the sacred sutra wall to see who was talking to me.

"Lord Shippo are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" I snapped angrily. "Now take down the sutras I need to talk with the demon!" Now that I could see her clearly it was hard to believe the villagers had thought she was a boy. As the Reoki and Kiro scrambled to take down the sutras I heard Souten whisper my name.

As soon as the barrier was down she started walking towards me and wrapped her arms around me. I let out one of the squeals like I used to do when I was younger. I'm dead she's going to kill me! There was something wet rolling down her cheek which was now buried in my chest. Was Souten crying?

"Help me."

"What is wrong?" She looked up at me for moment like she was going to say something and then started crying again. "Souten, you have to tell me what's wrong." I said unwrapping her arms from me.

"Koryu is missing." She whispered

Then Reoki and Kiro who had been unusually quiet until now spoke up.

"Lord Shippo, what are you doing?" Reoki's voice seemed quiet almost like he was afraid to talk.

"I'm helping an old friend of mine. If you have a problem with that get over it."

"You are just as bad as the rest of these demons." Kiro yelled at me. "You have no right to walk among humans like a civilized creature! Would you really go back on your word and leave our village to die."

"I couldn't care less about what happens to your village." I snapped at Kiro trying to keep the anger out of my voice. After turning around and smiling at Souten I took her hand and led her out of the village.

"Come on Souten we'll go back to your house and start looking for Koryu there." With those final words the two of us took off towards her house and away from the village.


End file.
